Like A Double Edged Sword
by SftbalLuvr2023
Summary: What if Mitchie was the mean girl and Tess was sweet and innocent? What if they showed their true sides only to Shane?
1. Mitchie

Disclaimer: As much as I wish that I owned Disney and all of its amazing creations like Camp Rock, I don't

_**Disclaimer:**_ As much as I wish that I owned Disney and all of its amazing creations like Camp Rock, I don't. (

What if Camp Rock got turned around? Mitchie is the mean girls with no real friends, while Tess is the sweet and innocent one. They both have different sides to them. What happens when they both show them to Shane? Who will he choose?

Mitchie couldn't believe that her mother was ignoring her again. All Mitchie wanted to do was tell her mom all about how Connect 3 was going to be at Camp Rock this summer. Could you say AHHH!! But unfortunately her mom was busy….…again. "I really wish that just once my mom would realize that there is someone else in her life other then her"

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Mitchie had completely forgotten that her two friends…no wait, more like followers…were still in the limo.

"Nothing" snapped Mitchie "We are going to rule Camp Rock like always, and this year we are going to win Final Jam. There is no way that some newbie is going to steal it away from me this year." Mitchie looked out the window, thinking "I really wish that for just one my mom would be able to see me perform and be proud of me." Mitchie allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek before turning back to Peggy and Ella "Let's get ready to impress"

_**Please review….**_**there's the little button…no…down there……come on….push it……you know you want to……..come on…..please**


	2. Tess

Disclaimer: As much as I wish that I owned Disney and all of its amazing creations like Camp Rock, I don't

_**Disclaimer:**_ As much as I wish that I owned Disney and all of its amazing creations like Camp Rock, I don't. (

Tess couldn't believe that her mom was making her go to some stupid music camp for the summer. It was bad enough that she was stuck in some lackluster high school in Hicksville, New Jersey. She had no one except for her friend Sierra, who didn't even know the true Tess. See, Tess would put on a front; on the outside she was sweet and innocent. While on the inside she was an evil and vile person. It was the last day of school before summer vacation, and her last day of freedom.

"Come on honey, let's go. We are going to be late if we don't leave right now." Tess heard her mom calling from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom" Tess responded. She was just finishing up her new entry on her online blog. Her blog was where she let off the steam and frustration of pretending to be someone that she isn't everyday of her life.

As she loaded into her mom's catering van she put on a sweet smile, while on the inside she was cringing. Staring out the window she was thinking about how much the hated the woods. Not to mention all of the icky bugs that went along with it. While wondering who this celebrity instructor would be, and if she would finaly be able to be who she truly was.

"Camp Rock here we come" yells her mom as she climbs into the drivers seat of the van

"Oh, joy" mumbles Tess


	3. Connect 3

Disclaimer: Camp rock is not mine

_**Disclaimer: Camp rock is not mine. As much as I would love to on it and make al my dreams come true. It is property of the amazing Disney.**_

_Sorry it has taken so long to get this up. School has just started and my life has been super hectic. This one should be a little longer then the last two. I am still trying to set up the characters and stuff. And if anyone has any ideas for this please message me I am beginning to get some writers block, but now on with the story._

Shane, Nate and Jason could not believe that they got to go back to Camp Rock again. Their Uncle Brown wanted them to all teach at the camp this summer. Shane would be teaching dance plus vocals. Nate would be helping Shane with vocals while also working on guitar with Jason. Jason would be all guitar, with the sporadic bird watching class for those, little bird obsessed.

"Dude, can you believe this?" Exclaimed Shane as he was looking out the window as the limo approached their favorite place ever

"I know I can't wait."

"For what Nate?" asked Jason

"Duh, dude, Camp Rock"

"Hey guys, did you know that this Tess girl is going to be at Camp Rock this year too?"

"Shane do you mean that mean blonde girl whose online blog you have been like addicted to all year"

"Yeah Nate, your point being?"

"Do you guys think that she will make me a bird house this year?" interrupted Jason

"Hell no man, have you read any of this online blog of hers?" asked Nate " She doesn't even want to be at Camp Rock herself. Apparently her mom is like some famous singer and is making her go this year. Besides Camp Rock is all about the music, remember? Meaning no time for arts and crafts."

"But I want a birdhouse"

"Then go to a store and buy one"

"No I want a handmade one"

"Then go buy a kit"

"No it's not the same"

"Why do you even need another birdhouse? You already have what…13?"

"Yeah, which is an unlucky number so I need a 14th. Duh! Besides I want to see even more birds --."

"Guys!"

"Sorry Shane" they both replied while looking down sheepishly at their shoes

"Listen lets just have some fun this year, and can you believe that we get to judge final jam this year. This is going to be sweet!"

"Yeah, and this is going to be some great publicity for the new tour" added Nate

"Can't you ever think about anything other the how something is going to make the band look? Just let it go this summer and have some fun, besides no reporters are going to be allowed inside the camp this summer." Added Shane "I just want to get back to our music, the kind that we used to play before we got signed, when the songs actually meant something to us, out first time around at Camp Rock."

"Yeah Shane, I know what you mean, this stupid cookie cutter pop star stuff that the label has us playing is getting old"

"Totally!" added Jason "Wait! What's getting old?"

"Ugh! Never mind Jason" Groaned Nate and Shane

"Guys we are here" inturrepted their driver Chris

"Thanks Chris"

"No problem guys. Have a great summer!"

All the guys grabbed their luggage and stoop under the entrance to Camp Rock just watching all of the campers greeting old friends and watching new ones introduced. Just being there reminded them of their years of campers and all they great memories that they had there. They couldn't wait for this summer to start.

"Camp Rock here we come" They all said


	4. The 1st Day

Disclaimer: Camp rock is not mine

_**Disclaimer: Camp rock is not mine. As much as I would love to on it and make al my dreams come true. It is property of the amazing Disney.**_

On their way to Camp Rock, Mitchie and Tess were both stuck inside of their own thoughts. Little did they know that very soon their two totally different paths would. Let's just say that there WILL be some fireworks.

"Mom I'm going to go look around and see if there is anything besides bugs and forests here" Yelled Mitchie

"No you are not. I need you here to help me unload the truck and set up the kitchen and mess hall before all of the other campers arrive."

"I will come help later"

"No Mitchie now!"

"Ughh…Fine"

Mitchie walked out into the mess hall thinking to herself…

"Why do I always act like this to my mom? She is always so good to me and I am nothing but a brat back. This could be one of the best summers of my life; all I need to do is just accept it. I hate being this mean on the outside; I have no real friends, just followers that are scared of me. Maybe this summer the real me can finally come through."

Mitchie was walking through the mess hall setting up the place for dinner. In the corner of the hall Mitchie spotted a great black piano.

"What the hell" she figured "Might as well start practicing"

Mitchie took out her song book and sat down at the piano.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am--

As Mitchie was getting up from the piano she heard some rustling in the bushes outside the hall.

"Who's there?" She called….silence "Oh, well I guess I am just hearing things."

Mitchie piced up her songbook and walked back into the kitchen to help her mom get ready for dinner. She figured that there was no time like the present to start to show her true self.

Little did she know that someone had heard her singing. Two very different people


	5. The 1st Day cont

Disclaimer: Camp rock is not mine

_**Disclaimer: Camp rock is not mine. As much as I would love to on it and make al my dreams come true. It is property of the amazing Disney.**_

_Italics flashback_

Tess couldn't believe what she just heard. "Whoever that girl was I am going to find her and crush her. If she sings that song at final jam there is no way that I will be able to win, and I have to win. It might make my mom notice me and give me some of the attention hat I deserve." Tess walked way from the mess hall muttering to herself about the girl with the voice.

She was so tired of trying to be a good little girl who everyone thought that they could just walk right over. Tess wanted to be able to show her true self, the side that she thought that she was better than everyone else just because her mother was famous. She was just all around tired. Maybe she could try to intimidate this girl with the voice so that she would be scared to sing by herself at final jam and Tess could win it all. That is if she can ever find the girl with the voice first. Tess just figured "Oh well, I might as well go and meet my cabin mates, and check out some more of the competition.

**CMPROKCMPROKCMPROKCMPROKCMPROKCMPROKCMPROK**

Later that day Nate and Jason found Shane down by the lake strumming on his guitar and working on a new song.

_Shane had been walking past the mess hall when suddenly he heard an angel singing. Though right as he walked into the hall he tripped and fell into the bushes. The voice stopped, and called "who's there" Shane didn't know what to do_ _so he just stayed quiet. But the voice never resumed its breathtaking melody. Shane got up and walked into the mess hall only to find it empty. "ughh" Shane was so frustrated, he headed to the door to leave and head to the lake when he heard someone talking…._

"_**Whoever that girl was I am going to find her and crush her. If she sings that song at final jam there is no way that I will be able to win, and I have to win. It might make my mom notice me and give me some of the attention hat I deserve." **_

_Shane couldn't believe that there was someone who cared so much about winning that they would destroy someone else's chances of winning. Camp rock was supposed to be all about the music. Developing YOUR sound and how you interpret music. Shane needed to find a way to stop this before this girl made something really bad happen._

"Earth to Shane….Shane….SHANE!!"

"What?!" Snapped Shane

"Dude chill, You had just spaced out on us" replied Nate

"Sorry, I guess I just had a lot on my mind." Shane apologized to the guys

"Dude…I totally know what you mean. There are so many birds here. Red and blue ones, big and small. I mean there is even--"

"Jason, I mean something a little more important that your stupid birds." Shane told Jason irritably

"Just because they aren't important to you doesn't mean that they aren't important at all." Mumbled Jason while looking don at the ground with tears in his eyes

"Awe man, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I just have a lot on my mind right now. See I heard this girl singing and she was amazing, but I don't know who it was. Then I heard another girl talking to herself about how she had to destroy the other one so that she didn't win final jam. I just don't know what to do."

"Just don't take it out on me ok man?" Jason told Shane

"Will do, and I will do you one better. I will finally make you a birdhouse this summer so that you can finally see more birds in our yard."

"Really!? Thanks dude! That's amazing" Jason yelled running and giving Shane a hug but almost tackling him off of the bench before running over to another bench that was closer to the trees so he could continue watching some more birds

"Wow…no problem man" Laughed Shane before turning back to talk to Nate trying to figure out what he should do about the girls.

"But why should you do anything? It's not like you even know who either of these girls is. I say that you just let this go for now and concentrate on the music, what camp is all about." Said Nate while trying to get a look over Shane's shoulder to look at his notebook, but Shane kept moving it out of his view. Shane kept moving it so far that Nate finally just fell off the bench and onto the ground.

"Come on man; just let us hear a little bit of it." Pleaded Nate

"No it's not ready yet."

"Nate, man why are you sitting on the ground?" Jason finally noticed that his brother was sitting in the middle of the ground

"Gee I don't know, maybe I just decided that I wanted to chill down here on the floor with all of my new little buggy friends. You know teach them some music, maybe La Cucaracha or the jitterbug." Nate said with an eye roll

"Whoa…why are you doing that? Can bugs sing? I want to hear them." Jason tried to go and sit down on the ground to listen to the bugs but Nate just pulled him back up to sit on the bench with him and Shane.

"They are resting now Jason; maybe we can hear them later into camp after they have had some time to practice. For now lets listen to Shane's new song that he was about to play for us." Nate tried to get Jason's mind away from anything of the animal sort

"Sweet a new song lets hear it Shane" Said Jason

"No I said that it isn't ready yet."

"Let's go dude" Nate told him

"Please Shaney" added Jason with the biggest puppy dogs eyes that you could ever even imagine. Shane was always helpless when Jason pulled them out and Jason new it too.

"Damn, ok fine. You know I hate it when you use those eyes against me. I can never say no to you."

"I know, why do you think I use them so much." Jason replied while giving Nate a high five for success

"Now let's go dude, you are stalling." Nate said to Shane

"Fine, but remember that this is only the beginning of it."

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)

Nate and Jason just sat there in shock with their mouths wide open, amazed by the song that came from their brother's mouth.

"I know it sucks I told you that it wasn't ready now you guys both hate it." Shane picked up his guitar and his notebook and began to walk away from the others back towards his cabin when his brothers finally regained their basic motor functions.

"No wait man that was amazing. I have never heard you sing anything like that before, where did it even come from?" Nate told him, while Jason just stood next to them while nodding his head eagerly.

'I guess that when I heard that girl singing it was like a light bulb just went off I my head. I can't even get her lyrics out of my head. _This is real, This is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be_. I am going to find that girl by then end of camp."

Though Shane didn't know it was going to be easier that he thought, especially when the girl with the voice was so close, she had even heard her song.

**CMPROKCMPROKCMPROKCMPROKCMPROKCMPROKCMPROK**

Ok so this chapter was defiantly a little longer. I hope that yall liked it. I am getting some writers block on how to get Mitchie, Shane, and Tess to all meet, any ideas would be helpful. And please review this is my first Fanfic so any little bit helps. In case that you didn't know it is the little purplish button down in the corner. You know you want to push it, so if I can quote Nike, "Just Do It" Luv Yall Bunches :Muwh: x


	6. CRASH!

_**Disclaimer: Again Camp Rock is not mine. As much as I would love to on it and make all my dreams come true. It is property of the amazing and one of a kind Disney.**_

**So I am so super sorry that this has taken me forever to get out, I have been super busy with band and sports and school, and I just had to get over the worst beating that GA has ever taken in football….so sad. Along with total writers block, it hasn't been fun. So I am trying to make the chapters longer but I need some help from all of yall…reviews are always welcome.**

"Who was that singing my song?" Mitchie wondered, "I guess I really did hear someone outside the mess hall, I have to find him"

So Mitchie set off to find the guy who knew her song, but first she wanted to head to the kitchen to see if her mom needed any help, there was no time like the present to turn over a new leaf.

"Oomph" CRASH! "OMG! I am soo sorry are you ok?" "Jinx!"

Mitchie started laughing hysterically as she picked herself up off the ground; she couldn't believe what a klutz she was. "I am sorry, I got caught up in me own head again" she told the stranger

"Dude, no problem it is totally cool, it was probably my fault anyway, trying to walk and mix at the same time, probably not a good idea. Hey i'm Caitlyn Geller"

"Mitchie Torres, nice to meet you"

"You too, so where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh…um.." Mitchie had no idea what to say, should she tell people that her mom was only the camp cook. Everyone else here seemed to have a lot of money, and she was just the cooks daughter "Well you see…the thing is…"

"Mitchie, get over here now!" She heard her mom screaming from the kitchen

"Coming mom!" she yelled back

"Wait! Your mom is here, why? Caitlyn asked

"She is the cook for this year" Mitchie sighed "Her catering company got the job offer and she took it so that I could come to camp, she got a discounted rate since we couldn't afford the full price, and I have to help her out in the kitchen." Mitched explained not once looking at Caitlyn

"Do you mind if I come help you? I love to cook and I miss not being able to during the summer."

"Sure, I guess, if you really want to"

"Let's go!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn began their way to the kitchen to help her mom. She couldn't believe it, her first time talking to someone as the real Mitchie and she already made a totally cool friend. She just hoped that Caitlyn would stay around; she really needed someone by her side.

"There you are Mitchie, I have been waiting on you, you promised that you would be back, I don't need a slacker I need a helper. If you can't keep you commitments...---"

Mitchie cut her mom of by wrapping her arms around her middle and giving her a huge hug, he mom was completely shocked. It was like she was finally seeing her real daughter after 2 years, Connie started getting tears in her eyes, she couldn't' believe it, after the accident she never thought that she would see this again.

"Mitchie, yo…you…" Connie couldn't even speak she was so overwhelmed

"I am so sorry momma, I know what a bitch I have been, and I just want t be myself again, I hate trying to be tough all the time."

"Oh, baby…Now who is your friend"

"Right sorry, mom this is Caitlyn Geller, I bumped into her out side and she was wondering if she could help somehow, she said that she loved to cook"

"of course girls, that shouldn't be a problem"

"Thanks Mom!" "Thanks Mrs. Torres" They both called at the same time

"No problem girls, now could you two please run these cupcakes over to cabin punk? Apparently there is someone staying there and he want his desserts"

"Sure mom, no problem"

"And sweetie, take the rest of the afternoon off, it is worth it to see your smiling face again."

"Thanks mom" Mitchie replied wrapping her mom in another hug "Now onward Watson"

"Yea Mitchie, not sure that reference really works, we are not trying to solve a mystery here."

"Well we could find one on out way to the cabin"

"Are you kidding this is camp rock, nothing bad ever happens here"

Connie smiled hearing the two girls bickering as they walked out the door, She was soo happy to hear her daughters laugh again, it had been missing for entirely way too long.

**CMP ROK ******** CMP ROK ******** CMP ROK ******** CMP ROK ******** CMP ROK ******** CMP ROK **

Shane was on his way out of the cabin to go find his mystery girl when he got slammed to the ground from both sides; they all fell into a heap on the ground. Shane ended up with a face full of blue frosting and blonde hair. Shane started to get himself up off the ground, when all of a sudden he heard a strange shrieking sound. He looked up to see a feisty brunette, who was looking seriously hot angry.

"What the H E double hockey sticks, my hair and my clothes are ruined, you need to watch where you are going you little blonde headed bimbo"

"I am so sorry, you majesty, it won't happen again" Tess replied sarcastically, while rolling her eyes

"You condescending litt…"

"Hey, hey, hey, lets cool it a little, I am sure that it was just an accident" Shane popped up contributing his 2 cents

"Yeah, I mean he even looks like the collateral damage here, way worse off than any of us" Tess replied while thinking to herself "Why am I being so nice? This isn't the real me But this is Shane Gray we are talking about I can't have him seeing me like a snotty little bitch, Oh well, I guess the real me will just have to wait until tomorrow to make an appearance"

"I guess you're right" Mitchie admitted the anger slowly deflating out of her, she couldn't believe that she reacted that way, it isn't her. "My first chance to make an impression on Shane Gray and he probably thinks that I am a conceited little blowfish, who thinks about no one but herself, I am just going to have to redeem myself she figured…but how? I should ask Caitlyn"

"Thank you" Shane replied "I'm Shane"

"I'm Mitchie Torres" The brunette covered in icing answered

"Caitlyn Geller" Said the girl holding the now crushed cupcake box

"Tess Tyler" replied the blonde chick

"So, where were you two headed off to with all those cupcakes?" Shane asked Mitchie and Caitlyn

"We were tying to find cabin punk, Mitchie's mom told us to delver them to the stuck up people there. Do you have any idea where it is?" Caitlyn sad to Shane

Shane started laughing "Look behind you" he replied "That's my cabin"

"Oh" Mitchie replied blushing "I feel so embarrassed" she thought

"She is so cute" Shane thought "Whoa! Where did that come from?"

"Hello!? Earth to Shane" Caitlyn called while waving her hand in front of his face

"What!?" Shane asked

"You zoned out on us for a second there Pop Star" Caitlyn told him "Well lets get what is left of these cupcakes inside before you have any fans chasing you trying to lick the icing off you"

"That is probably a very good idea" Shane said "Mitchie, Tess, yall coming?"

"Yeah, I guess" Mitchie replied she still couldn't get over the way that she had acted in front of every one

"Me too!" squealed Tess, she couldn't believe that she was being invited into Connect 3's cabin; it was like her dream come true. "Finally away to make my mom notice me, all I have to make sure is that Shane Gray is mine."

On their way inside the cabin Caitlyn pulled Mitchie aside "Don't think you are getting of scratch free, you are going to tell me what just happened. I know I just met you but I think we are going to be great friends, but you just totally puller a Dr. Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde there, it kind of scared me. Does it have anything to do with this accident that your mom mentioned?"

"It has every thing to do with it. I will explain it to you later, but for now can we just go in here and chill, its not ever day that you get to hang out with three famous brothers"

"Mitchie, Caitlyn, are yall coming or not? My grandmother can move faster that you, there are some people that I want yall to meet." They heard Shane call from inside

"Coming!" they both replied

"Later" Caitlyn demanded while opening the door

Mitchie followed nodding her head mumbling "I wish it was never"


End file.
